


For The Sake Of Tradition

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Formalwear, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Prompt Fic, hot men in tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leslie attend Gotham's annual Christmas party. It starts off pretty boring, but things get interesting when a certain ginger haired teen crashes the party, causing the older man to chase him down, and  the two end up alone and find themselves in an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake Of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadringerDeluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadringerDeluxe/gifts).



> A prompt I received on here from a user named DeadringerDeluxe. Hope you like it. THERE'S FAN ART FOR THIS!!! Link at the bottom of the story!

Jim usually wasn't one for parties, but this party was his exception to the rule. The annual Christmas ball, was something Jim looked forward to ever since he moved to Gotham. 

Jim was a dork for Christmas. This time of year, made him feel warm inside. He couldn't help but get swept away in the Christmas spirit every time. He loved the music - particularly Burl Ives and The Ronettes, he loved the decorations, the cold weather, and his favorite part about the holiday season was the holiday coffee creamers - especially gingerbread.

Tonight he gets to dress up in a tuxedo, drink and dance the night away in a ballroom covered in Christmas lights, in front of a giant, magnificent Christmas tree, and most importantly, take his mind off of all the mess going on with the MANIAX.

Those goons had been reeking havoc all over Gotham for a few months now, and the GCPD still had no clue who their boss was, or where they were hiding. They were a crafty bunch, that was for sure.

Their leader, was a red haired teen by the name of Jerome Valeska. He was fearless, reckless, and seemed to find humor in….well….everything. He was considered incredibly dangerous, and he and his goons had managed to bring the entire city of Gotham to its knees. You never knew when or where he would strike again. There was no method to his madness. Sometimes weeks would go by, without a single peep out of him or his clan of MANIAX.

This week had been particularly quiet. Too quiet - suspiciously quiet. No robberies, no murders, well at least none that appeared to be related to the MANIAX. They hadn't even so much as stiffed a cab driver. 

This had the detective a little worried. He was also a little disappointed, as much as he hated to admit that. See, he and Jerome kind of had a flirtation going on. The boy had a major crush on the older detective, and he wasn't exactly shy about it. Every time the two men crossed paths, the sexual tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

As much as the detective hated himself for it, he couldn't help but notice how damn handsome the kid was. Jerome Valeska was a pretty boy if there ever was one. So much so, that if you look up pretty boy in the dictionary, there should be a picture of Jerome there. There isn't of course, but there certainly should be.

The strong and moral detective had rejected the kid's advances many times, but each time left him weaker. As good of a man as Jim was, even he was no match for the ginger haired prince of darkness. The kid had a way about him, and he was not one to give up easily. Especially because he knew the older man was attracted to him, and of course he would use that against him.

Jerome had this theory that being good his whole life was probably growing old with Jim, and that there must be a part of the ethical detective that had this desire to be bad - to throw caution to the wind and do something crazy for once, and the kid was right. Jim secretly enjoyed the crush the boy had on him. 

Being in Jerome's presence made him feel alive and gave his life excitement. Now that he hadn't seen or heard from the younger man for over a week, he kind of missed him. That was a hard thing for a man like Jim to admit - that he missed being hit on by a homicidal teenager. He knew it in his heart to be true, but he'd never say it out loud.

However tonight, the detective would have plenty of distractions to take his mind off the charming red head. Including his lovely date, Leslie Thompkins. The beautiful brunette was a very good distraction indeed. 

Jim had been standing in front of that mirror for twenty minutes, adjusting his tux and bowtie, making sure he looked his absolute best for the lovely doctor. Although there was someone else he sort of wished could see him in his tux. Of course, the detective tried his best to push those kinds of thoughts down deep. "You're trying to look good for Lee, not a maniacal teen." The detective told himself as be adjusted his bowtie one last time, before leaving to go pick up his date.

**********  
Jim and the lovely doctor arrived at the Fledermaus Gallery, arm and arm - the beautiful brunette wearing her stunning red ball gown with matching red gloves - hair thrown up in a high bun, looking very Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast At Tiffany's.

As soon as they entered the doors of the ballroom, a bright smile, crossed the detective's face. The smell of eggnog and sugar cookies permeating through the air, red and white lights, lighting up the room, Mariah Carey's Christmas Baby Please Come Home blaring from the speakers, a huge flocked tree decorated with red and white lights and ornaments, standing tall in the far right corner. The tree was decorated with the colors of a starlight mint. It was spectacular, and the ballroom could not get any more christmassy if it tried.

The Christmas spirit that lingered in the air, made Jim feel all warm and fuzzy inside and in that moment nothing else mattered but his friends and colleagues, and of course the beautiful woman on his arm. The stunning couple worked their way around the room, chatting up their friends and politicians - the usual. 

Jim hated it. Talking to snooty rich people was more Leslie's thing. Jim's idea of a good time at a party was getting sloshed and exchanging dirty jokes in a circle of his cop buddies. 

He spotted his partner Harvey from across the room, and mouthed "help me" at him. Harvey laughed and was about to walk over and rescue his partner from the senseless banter pouring out of the mouth of some eighty something millionaire, when his girlfriend Scotty grabbed him by the arm, and drug him out on the dance floor. Harvey shrugged his shoulders and followed the cute red head.

Jim let out a sigh and put on a fake smile with gritted teeth. He was on his third eggnog, and starting to feel just a slight buzz. You'd think that would make this boring nonsense more bearable, but not really. Maybe a little bit less excruciating, but this party was in dire need of livening up.

As the old man carried on about how he started his business from the ground up, the detective sipped his eggnog - eyes wandering over the entire room, looking for any distraction he could find, when he caught a flash of what he was sure was red hair out of the corner of his eye. 

The startled detective immediately did a double take, but he could only see the man from behind. He was tall and slender, but his hair was different. Instead of pomaded into almost an Elvis style it was parted off to the side - more natural looking - free of gel or styling products. However that was exactly what Jerome looked like when Jim first met him.

Surely it wasn't him. The kid couldn't possibly be stupid enough to show up to this party filled with cops and plenty of other people who could easily pick him out of a crowd. It couldn't be him, but the detective had to satisfy his curiosity.

He quietly slipped away from the small circle of people he and Leslie were commiserating with, and none of them were the wiser. He pushed his way through the sea of formally dressed party guests, trying to catch up to the tall red haired boy - still only able to see his backside.

He was almost catching up to the kid when he spotted Selina Kyle, pick pocketing what appeared to be an elderly woman in her eighties. Jim could apprehend the cunning young girl, and save that poor old woman from losing either a fair amount of cash, or even possibly an irreplaceable piece of jewelry, or he could pursue the mysterious red haired man, that probably wasn't Jerome anyways.

The detective had only a matter of seconds to decide. He looked back at Selina - her greedy fingers making their way into the old woman's purse, then he looked back over at the all too familiar young man, that was just about to walk out of the ballroom and into the lobby. 

Jim decided to stay still for a minute and stood on his tiptoes to see if he could catch a glimpse of the kid's face as he turned the corner. When the mystery man reached the threshold, he stopped and turned around, making eye contact with the detective. 

Jim's mouth fell open and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as none other than Jerome Valeska - leader of the MANIAX, grinned and waved at him, before making a left turn out of the ballroom.

"Son of a bitch." The detective muttered to himself. He turned back and saw Selina slip what looked to be a makeup bag, out of the old woman's purse. "Sorry lady. You're out of luck." 

Jim made a fun for it, once he got passed the crowd and darted out of the ballroom - his slick shoes causing him to slide over the hard floor, almost knocking one of the caterers carrying a small tray of hors d'oeuvres down to the floor.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Jim asked the young man.

The caterer nodded his head and Jim patted him on the back, before continuing pursuit of the ginger haired teen.

Jim couldn't believe how cocky that boy was. He automatically assumed the detective would not alert his fellow officers to Jerome's presence. He assumed that the older man would follow him quietly, and not make a scene. Jim had half a mind to rat the boy out, just on principal. The balls on that kid.

However the detective did exactly what the boy knew he would. He scowered the building, peering into the other party rooms, and trying to discretely call the boy.

"Jerome" Jim called out through gritted teeth, as he walked down a long hallway with several different rooms on either side. "I'm gonna get you, Jerome. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it's getting old."

The detective suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that familiar cackle coming from the room he had just passed up. He turned himself back around and walked into a much smaller party room, made up with red and green lights, and a much smaller Christmas tree. It had a water cooler and a coffee maker. Probably the staff lounge. 

Jerome stood in the far right corner next to the window, smirking with delight that his detective had done exactly what he wanted him to - what he had been confident the older man would do.

"Hiya, Jimbo." The teen said with an enthusiastic smile and a wave.

The detective gave him a displeased look and began making his way across the room, moving towards the teen.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing? This isn't a game Jerome." The detective was now in the boy's face, his pointing finger almost touching the boy's nose.

"I missed you too, Jimmy." The boy said with a confident smirk. It was obvious, he was not the least bit rattled by the older detective.

Jim let out an annoyed huff, still pointing in the kid's face. "Look here….I'm not a toy. I'm not some play thing that you can play your little sick mind games with. I have a life and a job that I love, and you can't just pop in and out of it whenever you feel like. You need to just leave me alone, Jerome. Just….let me live my normal, perfectly sane life."

The boy cocked an eyebrow up at the older man. He let out a laugh and licked his lips. "But that's not what it is you want, Jimmy. If it was, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I'd probably be in handcuffs in the back of a squad car by now. You don't want me to go away, you want me to be around more. That's what you're pissed about. It's not that I showed up here, it's that it took me over a week to do it. I'm touched, Jimmy. I really am." The boy said placing his right hand over his heart.

Jim just gave Jerome a cold glare. He wasn't really sure what to say. Denying was really of no use. The boy saw right through it and it made the detective furious. The kid didn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing he had the older man right where he wanted him. 

"Ya gotta admit, I do look dashing in this tux though, huh Jimbo."

Jim couldn't help but give the strapping young man the up down. The kid was right. He was quite a sight in that perfectly tailored tuxedo that hugged him in all the right places.

"I must admit, you're looking as handsome as ever in your tux, detective." The boy bobbed his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

The detective squinted at the boy - looking him over closely. "I like your hair better like that."

Jerome grinned wide at the older man. "I'm glad you like."

"Don't get too carried away kid. It was just a compliment, not a sex invite."

"Oh, I'll get that invite eventually, detective. One of these days, you'll tire of fighting it and find yourself rolling around naked in a big bed of sweat and cum stains, with yours truly.

Jim chuckled and got right in the kid's face. "Not today, kiddo."

Jerome looked up at the ceiling above them, and a wide, pleased grin slowly spread across his handsome, freckled face. "Are you sure about that, detective." The boy pointed up at the ceiling.

Jim followed the boy's finger with his eyes, and felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach, when he saw a piece of mistletoe dangling high above their heads. The detective closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"So whata ya say, Jimbo" the boy asked, nudging the older man with his elbow. "For the sake of tradition." He leaned over and adjusted the older man's collar.

Jim let out a nervous chuckle. "It's a stupid tradition if you ask me."

"Shut, up." The taller man said, as he placed his arms around his detective's neck and tilted his head to the right - his nose resting against the side of the older man's - the two men could hear The Eagle's version of Please Come Home For Christmas, playing in the ballroom. The detective's favorite Christmas song. It always made him feel warm and nostalgic.

Jim swallowed hard, and the normally reluctant detective, closed his eyes - hearing Don Henley's voice singing "So won't you tell me, you'll never more roam. Christmas and new Years will find you home.  
There'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain, and I'll be happy, Christmas once again" as the boy's lips brushed lightly against his own. 

Jerome's lips were just as soft as Jim always knew they would be. The older man placed his hands on the boy's hips and opened his mouth letting Jerome's tongue inside. The detective let out a soft moan as the younger man's tongue penetrated his mouth, and their tongues touched for the first time. The kid was a surprisingly good kisser and he tasted sweet like eggnog and sugar cookies. 

Jim moved one of his hands up to the back of Jerome's neck, pressing him harder into the kiss, causing the boy to retract his tongue just long enough to curl his lips into a pleased smile - which the detective's eager tongue broke right through - calling the boy's tongue back.

Both men moaning into each other's mouths - wet kissing noises coming from both their lips as they slowly broke apart - their noses still touching though their lips had parted. 

The two of them stayed in each other's arms - swaying back and forth as the romantic Christmas song finished. "Ooh, there'll be no more sorrow. No grief and pain, and I'll be happy - Christmas once again….."

Then Jim's cell phone rang, startling both of them and causing them to snap out of their trance like state. The detective huffed and looked down at his phone to see it was Harvey calling. He gave Jerome an I'm sorry look and answered the phone.

"Thrill me." The detective said, sounding annoyed.

Harvey: "Jim where the hell are you? You better get back here. Some lady claims she saw a kid matching Valeska's description running through the halls.

Jim's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Jerome, concerned.

Jim: yeah, I know. I saw him too, so I chased him down. That's where I went. Boy was I embarrassed when I caught up to him and realised it wasn't Jerome.

Harvey: it wasn't? Are you sure?

Jim: Oh, yeah. I'm definitely sure. When he turned around he had brown eyes and gangly teeth. Definitely not Jerome.

Harvey: oh….well good job chasing him down to make sure. You better get back down here anyways. Leslie, is looking for you.

Jim: Okay, I'm on my way.

The detective shook his head and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"That was too close."

Jerome smiled at his detective, pleased with him coming to his rescue. "Thanks, Jimbo."

"Yeah, yeah, get the fuck outta here you little shit."

"I'll be seeing ya, Jimbo." The kid said smirking before he darted out of the room and headed for the fire exit.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter to this, where we get to see a little more than kissing ;). We shall see. If you like this pairing follow my Gorleska Tumblr blog. gorleska.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199848) by [HappilyInhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman)




End file.
